


Ramuan Ajaib

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Birthday Presents, Emotions, Established Relationship, Flufftober, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “How you feel right now, that rush of power and emotion; that’s how I feel every day. It’s how I feel every time I look at you.”





	Ramuan Ajaib

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Gift
> 
> -
> 
> If anyone who reads this speaks/is Indonesian and thinks there is a better word/phrase I could use for the potion please let me know! I consulted a few different sites, but we all know how the internet is.

The soft press of lips trailing across Alec’s cheek and down to his jaw pulls him from sleep and he sighs, a smile spreading across his face. He leans into the touch, sliding his leg forward under the covers to curl it around Magnus’ own. His boyfriend laughs quietly, and he opens his eyes, blinking away his exhaustion in favor of seeing Magnus’ face. 

Magnus is propped up on one elbow, and he smiles down at him, his features soft and beautiful in the morning light that is slanting in through the window. His skin looks golden under the sun’s rays, and his eyes are even more stunning, unglamoured and bright as ever. 

“Hi,” Alec whispers, reaching up to cup Magnus’ face. 

“Good morning,” Magnus replies, turning his head to press a kiss to his palm, “and happy birthday.”

Alec rolls his eyes but offers him an appreciative smile before his eyes roam over to the clock. “You couldn’t hold that in for a couple more hours?”

Magnus hits his chest lightly and laughs. “No, because I have a gift for you and it’s time sensitive.” 

“Oh?” Alec’s gaze falls to Magnus’ bare chest and he reaches out, trailing a finger down his sternum. 

“Not that kind of gift,” Magnus deadpans, though he can’t seem to keep the smile off of his face completely. “We'll do that later.

Alec smirks at the promise and watches as Magnus flips over and reaches for something on the floor beside the bed. He moves carefully after he grabs it, and Alec’s interest peaks. He sits up, eyes roaming across Magnus’ back as he cradles the object in his hands.

“This,” Magnus says softly, his voice tinged with respect, “is what I call my ramuan ajaib.”

Alec stares at the swirling blue liquid that Magnus is holding out for him with wide eyes, and he reaches forward, pressing his fingers to the glass bottle. “What does it mean?”

“Magic potion. Literally. If you drink this you’ll have magic for 24 hours, just like mine. Except not as powerful, because well, you know.”

Alec looks up to see Magnus grinning proudly, and mirrors his expression. “Because that would be impossible.”

“So?” Magnus asks, looking down at the bottle. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Alec says, carefully pulling the bottle from Magnus’ hand. He pulls the cap off and sniffs the potion, his nose scrunching up in distaste, and Magnus snorts. 

“It tastes a lot better than it smells. I promise,” he assures. “You have to drink the whole thing, or it won’t work.”

Alec raises an eyebrow and lifts the bottle to his lips. He hesitates for just a moment, a tiny wave of fear rushing over him, but with a deep breath, he drinks anyway. 

The potion is sweet when it hits his tongue, and though he can’t really pin down any one flavor, it reminds him of Magnus. Before he knows it, it’s all gone, and he hands the bottle back over to his boyfriend, his eyes unfocused as his fingertips start to tingle. 

“How do you feel?” Magnus asks, but Alec can’t bring himself to answer just yet, the overwhelming surge of power inside of him stealing the breath from his lungs. He feels like there’s a fire raging in his chest, warm and alive and burning in the best way, and he gasps when he looks down to see little wisps of dark green magic hovering around his hand. 

“Wow,” he breathes out, lifting his hand up and curling his fingers. The magic follows his every move as though it is a part of him. He supposes it is. He remembers the way Magnus has described it before.

_“It’s an extension of myself,”_  he had said, his eyes squinting as he tried to find the right words,  _“kind of like speaking. You can hold your words in whenever you want, and you know they’re there if you need them. But when you’re angry or upset or in pain, it’s much harder to stay quiet, to keep them from spilling out.”_

The words spark inspiration in Alec, and he narrows his eyes, focusing all of his attention on what he wants. Within seconds a rose with golden petals forms in his hand, and he looks up with a wide smile.

The look in Magnus’ eyes makes everything else disappear, though, and he sets the rose down, lifting his hand to Magnus’ cheek once more. The magic brushes against Magnus’ skin and he gasps at the feeling, leaning into the touch, and Alec is absolutely enchanted. 

It’s like the power inside of him has enhanced everything, made every nerve ending more sensitive, heightened every emotion, and just like that, he realizes exactly how Magnus made this potion. 

“You put a piece of yourself into this, didn’t you?” Alec whispers.

Magnus smiles, brighter than Alec has ever seen, and nods. 

“How you feel right now, that rush of power and emotion; that’s how I feel every day. It’s how I feel every time I look at you.” His voice is raw with honesty, and Alec can barely breathe around the lump in his throat that forms from the declaration. 

Magnus Bane loves with every single piece of himself, no matter if it’s damaged or hurting, and that kind of dedication is priceless. 

“I love you,” Alec chokes out, moving forward to cup Magnus’ other cheek, “so much. I can’t even put it into words, I just...I love you.”

Magnus’ eyes are shiny with tears as he smiles, brushing his own thumb across Alec’s face. “I love you too, angel.” 

Breath hitches in both of their throats when they kiss, the power shared between them setting them alight, but Alec doesn’t care. 

He would gladly burn for the rest of eternity if it meant he would never lose Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so emotional while I was writing this for some reason. I'm really fond of this idea of Alec getting a sense of just how _much_ Magnus feels, not only about him, but just in general. Not that Alec doesn't love him just as much, of course. Magnus is just...I think his emotions are so powerful because _he_ is so powerful, and he is wise in a way that few others are, you know? 
> 
> Am I making sense? I don't know. But god, I love Magnus so much. _so much_.
> 
> And I hope you all liked this fic. :•)


End file.
